


Envy

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goosewing felt that evil seems to be rewarded, while the champions of justice are punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Dr. Von Goosewing stared at Castle Duckula with pure fury. Pure fury was soon   
replaced with sorrow and loneliness as he stared at the castle from the entrance   
of the cave, which was also his lab. The gander sat down, and hugged his knees   
close to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"Eet really izn't fair, Heinrich! I am a wampire hunter, a protector of the   
people. Mein duty iz to kill all wampires before zhey khan hurt anymore wictims.   
But nein, everyone believes being cwazy I am beingk. Und zhey also seem to   
believe Duckula beingk innocent he iz. Zhey don't believe zhat he is a   
wampire..."

The elderly doctor sighed in defeat as he stared at the castle of the foul   
fiend.  
"I am zhe gud guy, right? Zhen vhy does it feel like I am beingk punished? Many   
of mein friends vhere killed by wampires, I khant heff a family because mein   
duties come first. Nein people being knowing how lonely I get. Nein offence   
Heinrich, but you're never zhere vhen I am beingk lonely."

"Yet, zhat foul fiend has it all! Igor and Nanny are being his servants,   
caregivers, friends, protectors und family. Zhe people fear und respect   
him...Nein, vhy must evil be rewarded for beingk evil und zhe gud guys get   
punished?"

Dr. Von Goosewing sighed in defeat. No, he mustn't feel sorry for himself. He   
must get rid of the vampire because it's his duty.

"Count Duckula, your days are beingk numbered. Mark mein vhords." The gander   
swore to himself as he decided to enter his lab to invent his greatest weapon   
ever.

The End


End file.
